


Roses are Red

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coughing, Coughing Flowers, Fever, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Slight anger issues, Unknown feelings, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Edge is left stranded in Swaptale for a few weeks, while dealing with unknown feelings towards the local alternate of himself. Edge finds a cavern matching one he visited in his childhood with something a little extra inside, a seemingly harmless flower.Symptoms begin popping up during his stay, can Edge survive his new ailment?Warning: This is a Hanahaki Disease fic, please make sure you're comfortable with this type of thing.It may even reflect a little on the current epidemic that is occurring to a degree, I didn't mean to do such but I want people to be careful if it hits too close to home.Let me know if other warnings are needed, please.
Relationships: Spicyhoney
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: Nursery Rhyme Community Project





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I tried soooo hard to keep this under 5,000 words... I managed to shave it down but if I do anymore I fear for the quality of the story. I mean... it probably can be shaved a bit more, I'm just not sure how myself. I hope this is fine for the collection.
> 
> 2) I NEVER imagined myself writing a Hanahaki Disease fic. I've read a few that have been good, but they haven't been high up on my preferences. I was actually in the middle of another story (rather darker story) when this Idea popped up and began to grow. 
> 
> 3) the title was on the list of Nursery rhymes and I'm sticking to it (I honestly didn't think it would be a thing until I saw it on the list, probably what helped with this story's conception really.)

Rag running over greased coated phalanges, Stretch grumbled about the difficulty of removing grease as he made his way up the stairs, not wanting Blue to gripe at him again. Stretch huffed in adoration as he stepped into the kitchen. Now to approach their unintended month long, grumpy houseguest. If his senses were correct, Edge should be in the living room. 

“alright Edgelord,” Stepping through the threshold, Stretch continued to concentrate on getting some of the more stubborn grease off. “the machine’s all fired up and ready. Red says it’s all good on his end, you should be able to get back…”

Harsh ragged coughs were not what Stretch expected to greet him. Looking up from his hands, sockets widen to see the normally poised skeleton slumped against the back of the couch. The arm that held him up shook violently as Edge gasped for breath through gloved fingers that covered his mouth. Sockets opened from a pained grimace as hazy eyelights stared unfocused in front of him. 

“Edge?” Stretch took two hesitant steps forward, soul clenching with worry, “are you o-” Stretch jumped as Edge’s body was wracked with another set of horrendously painful coughs. In what felt like forever, Edge finally coughs up a handful of petals and magic, the sight sending a jolt up his spine. 

Edge huffed as he glanced down at the magic coated petals, closing his hand into a fist, crushing them. Eyelights fizzled out as he fell forward, crumpled in a heap on the floor. 

“Edge!” alarmed, Stretch rushed over to kneel next to the fallen monster, turning him over before using his sleeve to brush a petal off the corner of Edge’s mouth. His soul seized as he recognized those petals. Stretch brought his wrist to Edge’s forehead, feeling the burning heat emitting from his temple. With a dry gulp, Stretch checked Edge.

Papyrus, Lv 15, 123/938 Hp  
Papyrus afflicted with Hanahaki Disease

“shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Month Earlier

“DAMN IT!” Edge punched the side of the machine, it had malfunction when he tried to boot it up to return to Underfell. The resounding bang caused the skeleton, who was halfway inside, to jump, head knocking into the top of the compartment he was in.

“fuck’s sake, Edge.” Stretch removed himself, rubbing the back of his head. “beating it up isn’t going to help.” 

“WHY IS IT NOT WORKING?” If there was any doubt that Edge was one of Rus’ alternates, this was shining proof. 

Stretch winced as he touched the forming bruise. “there’s a couple burnt out parts, bad timing honestly. i’ll have to ask Dyne if she has a few replacements.” He lowered his hand to inspect it. “am i bleeding?”

Edge gave him a quick, sharp glance. “Suck It Up, Ashtray, Your Fine.” Ok, now he’s down to Blue’s level. With an impatient glare, Edge folded his arms. “How Long Is It Going To Take To Fix This?” Gesturing to the machine like it personally offended him. 

Stretch rolled his eyelights, leaning back to allow himself a good view of Edge’s annoyance as he pretended to think about it. “oh it really depends. how hard Dyne looks through her equipment. making sure that the parts will work with this hunk of junk. whether or not i find any other problems.” Stretch shrugged as he proceeded to pick at his teeth with a phalange. “not to mention that i gotta work, plans coming up and stuff. might take a few weeks.” 

Edge growled at the thought. “Cancel Your Plans, I Need To Get Back Promptly.”

“hey, i have a life outside of the whole multiverse thing you know. i’m not going to drop everything cause you can’t handle a little time off. take a load off for once in your life.” 

“I HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES TO ATTEND TO. JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE TOO LAZY TO GET THE JOB DONE…”

“i don’t want to have you around any longer than necessary. Red can handle whatever it is you need to do in your verse, he’s done it before.” Stretch shot back with a sneer as he stood, dusting his hands off on his pants. “a few weeks is what I got for ya.”

Edge snarled before turning away from Stretch’s smug face, dug out his phone. Dialing Red’s number, Edge waited to hear… anything. Looking down at the phone, proved that it wasn’t even attempting to connect. After more failed attempts, Edge roared in frustration, turning and throwing the cell phone against the far wall. The projectile buzzed past Stretch’s head, causing him to duck away. 

Stretch glanced back at the dented wall and the broken cell phone before looking back at Edge, “that nearly hit me!” 

“If I Was Aiming For You, I Wouldn’t Have Missed.” Edge growled as he turned on his heels and stormed up on the stairs, “I’m Going On A Walk.”

“Don’t dust anyone!” Stretch jeered at him.

“I Make No Promises If They Attack Me First.” Edge barked back before slamming the door closed. 

Edge leaned against the door, hand upon his chest as his LV roiled in his soul, fingers twitched with agitated magic. Just his luck the one time he came to this alternate universes, to return a stupid dish of all things, would strand him here. His beat up phone chose that moment to completely stop functioning. 

Edge let out a breath before heading out, walked towards the forest, nearly making it halfway towards Stretch’s sentry post before cursing and doubling back the opposite direction, grumbling how backwards the Swap-verse was, nothing in its proper place. He paid little mind to the folks he passed in town, offering their warm greeting and friendly how do you dos, giving the local bar/eatery a wide berth. Just another slap in the face of how different the two universes were. 

The air around him warmed, turning humid as he entered Waterfall. He had a spot in mind he wanted to visit. Just one of the hidey-holes Edge remembered as a kid, secluded and generally peaceful. He figured it would be the same in this verse. 

Glancing around, double checking the privacy of the area, Edge slipped between the familiar crevice, inching his way until the secret cavern opened up. It's almost the same as Edge remembered, brighter than the one he recalled. Just a little bit of switched placements of cracks and rocks and… huh, didn’t expect that. 

A singular crimson flower with amber veins bloomed from a splash of greenery growing out of one of the cracks on the wall. Edge had never seen a flower like this before. He walked over, examining it with unexpected curiosity, going as far as removing his gloves to touch and feel the softness of the petals and leaves. It really didn’t look like much, simple, plain. 

Edge noted that his LV had settled down to a low simmer after the long hike. He was worried, no doubt. Unable to watch his brother’s back, not that he didn’t believe Red couldn’t take care of himself. There was a supply of leftovers to keep Red fed for a while. 

Edge just hoped that Red remembered to feed Doomfanger. 

No, things in Underfell may have been in its own semblance of calm, there could always be a chance for things to shift without his presence. Edge inhaled deeply, surprised to catch the subtle scent of the flower without having to draw all that close to smell its fragrance. 

Letting out a slow breath, Edge leaned over, taking in the floral, yet honeyed sweet scent. Edge drew away from the flower and shifted to sit down on the stony ground. Glancing at his ungloved hand, he noticed a few flecks of pollen on his phalange before flicking it off. He just wants a moment of quiet, just enough to get his soul settled. 

Edge could already feel his restless energy building up. He had no routine to follow, no patrols to take or puzzles to maintain. Blue kept the house clean, always insistent on being a perfect host, and not relinquishing tasks to a guest. He was not looking forward to having to borrow his alternate’s clothes, which could be stained or worn either too tight or too long on his frame. 

Edge rubbed at his sternum. There was that feeling in his soul again, he wasn’t too sure what it was. It has been happening for weeks now, maybe months, just kept rising up everytime he thought of the lazier version of himself. It was fluttery and fleeting, semi resemblance of nausea, while also being prickly. If it hadn’t been occurring for a while he’d wondered if he was coming down with something. 

Edge wasn’t sure if he even liked the feeling. It was out of place and completely unknown, he didn’t have time to deal with nor the luxury to be distracted by it. Well until now, but there was nothing he could even dare to compare it towards, the whole thing was confounding. Maybe he was cursed by some vexed citizen? 

Edge shook his head at his own musing before rising to his feet. The trip to the cavern had helped, his LV back down to a manageable level and placed on the backburners. Time to head back, Blue should be back from his training and Edge would very much prefer to be there to explain the situation and negotiate terms to make himself useful.

~~~~~

A week later, Edge found himself in the cavern again for the third time since his last visit. Progress on the machine was slow and Edge was coming accustomed to using this spot as a place to escape. Stretch gave Edge a spare phone, an older model with a crack running down the screen, but it worked for contacting Red, getting daily updates and communicating the lack of progress on his end. 

As expected, Blue didn’t budge much on giving him ways to keep himself preoccupied. He didn’t mind the help with food prep, but refused to ‘force’ upon Edge household chores when he was a guest in their home. Blue simply encouraged Edge to relax. Sure, Edge could indulge in reading a few books, but the restless energy still nipped at his heels and beckoned him to take some form of action.

Surprisingly, Stretch came to the rescue, suggesting he could tackle a few dusty areas that were beyond his brother’s reach and notice. He even allowed Edge to help him with the dishes. Blue commended them using the time to ‘bond’, though all Stretch really did was dry the dishes Edge had washed. 

Edge huffed out a sigh, grimacing at an odd taste that lingering in his mouth since this morning. It was oddly bitter and seemed to resist any attempt at being washed away. He only got a small moment of relief when, out of desperation, he took a sip of Stretch’s honey. Edge wasn’t one for sweets, but it was better than the flavor that haunted him. 

A buzzing from his temporary phone caught his attention. Pulling it out, Edge glanced down with a raised brow to see that it was from Stretch, causing that odd soul fluttering, Edge attempted to cough to ease it, not that it ever did. Ignoring these distractions, Edge turned on the display to read the message.

Stretch: Dyne finally found the last bit, mind helping carry them back? Box’s kinda heavy. 

Edge’s chest swelled, there’s some relief to this week after all. He texted back that he would be there shortly before pocketing the phone and exiting the cavern, hopeful for a sooner return to Underfell. 

~~~~~

Another week had passed and the machine still wasn’t functioning. That was only a minor irritant. The main irritant was his patience, or lack thereof, as he paced the Swap brother’s home. 

Red texted him the night before, informing him that he’d been summoned to judge some helpless soul before the King. They’ve never done it while Edge wasn't’ around to help Red with the… aftermath of a judgement. Red assured that Undyne had convinced the King why Edge couldn’t attend and would help him back home, if needed. 

But Edge knew his brother, and what being the King’s judge did to him. Asgore didn’t always trust for Red to do as needed and often twisted Red’s judgement for his favor before making an example of the subject. Sometimes this drained Red in ways that Edge needed to carefully aid his elder brother. 

The longer he waited the more he worried. Edge rubbed at his chest, a painful ache seemed to have sprouted overnight in his soul. He had no clue what would have brought on, nor the cough that came with it, Edge resisted coughing whenever Blue and Stretch happened to be around. That awful taste also persisted causing Edge to commandeer one of Stretch’s honey bottles in an effort to give himself some relief. 

“still waiting for a reply?”

Edge’s spine went straight at the other’s voice. Hand lowered to his side as he turned to face Stretch, grease smudged all over his face with a rag between his hands. He heard the lectures Blue gave Stretch the first few days he had worked on the machine. 

“The longer the judgement, the harder it is on Red. You can’t blame me for worrying.” Edge bit back the growl that threatened to rise. 

Stretch held up his hands in surrender and a soft smile on his face. That pain in his chest fluttered, making Edge blink to resist showing his confusion. “no blame here, Blue would do the same in your shoes. it maynot be as bad here, still takes a lot outta me, you know.” Stretch flung the rag onto his shoulder before perching himself on the armrest of the couch. 

Edge clenched his fist, his soul doing cartwheels in his ribcage. He glanced around the room before continuing his pacing, feeling Stretch’s eyes on his back. 

A heavy sigh came from his couch-bound onlooker. ”Edge… would you mind if i gave you a massage.”

Pacing came to a complete halt as Edge looked back over. “A what?”

Stretch’s smile was gentle and playful. “you know, a massage, a rubdown. release tension out of those bones.”

Edge simply blinked back at Stretch. “You want to do what?”

Stretch shifted on his perch looking surprise. “you seriously don’t know what i’m talking about.” With an amused huff Stretch leaning forward, patted the cushion in front of him. “sit, i’ll show you.”

Edge walks closer but refuses to sit in the designated spot, eyeing the area and Stretch with suspicion. “Not until you explain what you plan to do and why.”

Stretch rolls his eyes-lights. “Edge, i’m just trying to help you relax. seriously you look tense and it’s making my back ache just watching you.”

“You can always stop watching.” Edge crosses his arms, shifting his feet. 

“true, but you’ll be wound up all day, and i’m feeling generous right now.” Stretch looked Edge over before clicking his tongue. “ok, what if i showed you what i plan to do? give me one of your hands.”

After a moment to contemplate what Stretch was saying, and wishing his soul would settle down, Edge finally offers him his right hand. Stretch laughed, light and friendly. “without the glove, works best with bone to bone contact.”

Edge sighs and relents, peeling off the glove and reoffering his hand. His soul felt like it jumped in his ribcage as Stretch took hold of his hand and manipulated it to turn palm up. Edge could see Stretch’s gaze turn curious as he examined his claws. “whoa, how did they get so sharp?”

Hold painfully still, Edge growls out in warning. “Just be careful with them, I don’t look forward to explaining to your brother how you dusted yourself on my claws.”

“heh, no worries, you worry-wort. i trust ya not to cut me with these babies.” Edge’s soul gave a sharp tug at Stretch’s words. He wished it would stop doing that. Stretch began to coax Edge’s hand open before running his thumbs over Edge’s metacarpals and carpals, surprising to feel as the magic shifts and loosen from Stretch’s manipulations. Tightness that he hadn’t even noticed was now gone. 

“feels good, huh?” Stretch smirks knowingly as he continues to rub Edge’s hand. “unlike fleshy monsters who’s stress builds up in their muscles, we tend to collect ours in our magic and mana-lines. it gets tight, tense and can even make movement difficult. with massage, we can loosen and free up your magic. you won’t be as stiff as you always seem to be. could help you get stronger. i do this for Blue from time to time after his training with Alphys.”

“That… feels good.” Edge watched as Stretch continued to massage his hand, finding it just as relaxing to watch him as it was being massaged. Suddenly Stretch’s hand turns green with healing magic, causing Edge to jerk away. 

Stretch managed to hold his hand firmly. “sorry, sorry. should have warned ya. a touch of healing magic tends to help the tougher patches of magic.” Stretch demonstrates by messaging a knot of magic at the base of Edge’s thumb. Sure enough the magic loosened up and relief flooded in.

“Just don’t use too much please.” Edge asks, feeling a little fuzzy in the head. He was already dealing with a war in his soul, he didn’t need to feel drunk from healing magic.

“well, ready to try your back?” Stretch lets go of Edge’s hand, smile welcoming. 

Edge looks from his hand, opening and closing it, feeling the difference the rub did, to Stretch who motioned for Edge to take a seat. He noticed the eagerness in the other’s eyelights and sighed. 

“Fine.” Edge planted himself in front of Stretch, right between his slender legs. The odd feeling in his soul swirled about with renewed energy. 

“as much as you look good in my clothes, let's lose that shirt, yea?” Edge could feel Stretch lean forward to grab the shirt’s hem, causing him to jump and scoot away.

“I can do that myself.” Edge managed not to shriek. His cheekbones heated up as he felt Stretch chuckle behind him. Edge suddenly realized that Stretch would get an up close view of all his scars. It never bothered him before, so he wasn’t sure why he felt self conscious now. 

“ya sure about that Edgelord?” Stretch asked with amusement.

Letting out a sigh, Edge removed the shirt and braced himself for whatever Stretch would say. 

Stretch whistled appreciatively. “impressive, but man you’re tense. definitely have my work cut out for me. alright, gonna start on your shoulders.” Stretch placed his hands on his clavicle, sending a jolt down his spine. 

It doesn’t take long to feel the effects of Stretch’s massage, stress and tension melting away as he kneaded and rubbed the bones and mana-nodes. Edge could feel when Stretch lightly added healing magic against the more stubborn knots. 

Stretch ghosted his phlangies over one scapula in particular. “does this one still hurt.”

Edge resisted a flinch. “Only on occasion, but it’s tolerable.”

Stretch hummed as he applied a touch of healing to his ministrations. Edge managed to keep himself from allowing a sob of relief. “lots of stress like to gather around the shoulder blades. you can actually get to it best underneath. mind holding your arm up?”

Edge nodded before lifting the arm in question. 

“huh,” Stretch makes a curious noise. “is that as far as you can go?” Stretch asks, mildly concerned as he runs his hand along Edge’s humerus. 

“It’s not that limiting…” Edge gasps as Stretch caressed under his shoulder blade, healing magic doing its work. He clenches his sockets shut as his head began to swim. 

The phone on the coffee table rang. Edge jumped up and snatched the phone, answering it within an instant, nearly knocking Stretch off the couch in the process. Edge can feel some of the tension coming back. “Red”

“alive and kickin’” Red replied, sounding beyond tired. “got home safe and sound from my date right before curfew even.”

Relief flooded Edge’s system as he began to inquire about the situation. He sensed movement from behind and didn't flinch as Stretch moved quietly to his gloved hand, carefully removed said glove and laid it out on the table before messaging the bones as Edge talked.

“Alright, eat something and get some rest.” Edge hung up the phone and let out a breath. 

Stretch released his hand to pat Edge on the back. “see, nothing to worry about.” He proceeded to walk towards the stairs. 

“Stretch.”

Stretch stopped at the bottom of the stairs before looking back at the fell monster.

“Thank you.”

“anytime, Edgelord.”

~~~~~

A few days later, Stretch was called in to perform his own judgement. Blue had gone with him, leaving Edge home alone with an assignment to cook up an easy supper, which he figuring a simple soup would do. It was late in the evening when they returned, Blue ushered Stretch up the stairs, straight to his room. 

Concerned, Edge follows after, pausing outside Stretch’s door. Blue slipped out and gently closed the door behind him, only to jump when he turned and saw Edge. “Sorry Edge, Looks Like Stretch Won’t Be Up For Food Tonight. It Was A Little Stressful For Stretch. I Have To Run To Talk With Alphys For A Bit. Mind Checking In On Him While I’m Gone?”

“Of course” Edge watched Blue go, waiting for the smaller skeleton to close the front door before escaping into the guest room he occupied. 

With a few strides, Edge walked over to the towel he used earlier for his shower. Grabbing it, Edge used it to muffle a cough he had held back while Blue talked. Still nothing was produced, but the problem was only becoming more irritating.

Clearing his throat, Edge traveled downstairs to gather a glass of water, a cup of tea, a bottle of honey and a small bowl of soup on a singular tray. Edge figured at least having something nearby may encourage Stretch to have something. Once gathered, Edge marched back up the stairs and tapped at the door.

“Stretch, it’s me. Just bringing in a few things.” Edge creaked open the door after waiting for a reply and received none. On the bed, Stretch laid, curled up in a ball. Edge felt a sharp pang in his soul. He knew Red had bad days after a judgment, seems Stretch was similar. 

As quietly as he could, Edge walked over to the bed on the floor, and sat the tray right next to him where a night stand should be if he had one. But like his brother and Sans, Stretch went without. Edge took hold of the sheet that only covered about half of the clothed skeleton and began to bring it up towards his shoulders.

“Edge, please…” Stretch’s voice was small and meek, nothing like the usual smugness. “i can’t… not with your LV right now. just leave me be. go on one of those walks of yours. i’ll work on the machine on another day.”

His soul clenched at the request, but he understood, the judge didn’t always completely shut down before Red got home either. Edge nodded as he laid the sheet right where it hovered, covering Stretch more than it had earlier. Silently, he walked out the room, glancing back to see the ball tighten before closing the door. Edge would go on that walk, knowing the best place to go for a while. He wanted to check on that flower again after all. Later he ignored the pang of hurt finding the tray remained untouched.

~~~~~

As the days continued on, melding together in a blur, Edge saw less and less of the Swap bros. Both of them were indeed busy with prior arrangements. Blue encouraged Edge to help himself to their food, not that Edge would take much of their resources, even if his appetite hadn’t waine to near non-existent. The cough had worsened, reluctantly decided he would try to confront the others with whatever ailment he seemed to have contracted. But every time he saw one of the two local inhabitants, it was always fleeting.

Fatigue seemed to be the next symptom. His walks began to require rest stops, his stays at the cavern grew longer as it took awhile for him to recover from the hike. Soon enough, Edge grew reluctant to get out of bed, preferring more sleep. 

The fever came when he coughed the first petal. Edge stared bewildered at the magic coated plant segment. It was reminiscent of the flower that bloomed in the cavern, same size, shape and color. Pain followed soon after, causing him to crush the petal in his grip. Edge whimpered, knowing something was wrong but unable to call out for help. As the night drew on, he coughed, more petals coming up followed by pain. He knew he had to seek help. 

As the artificial light began to peak, Edge forced himself out of bed. He heard Blue earlier, knew he had missed his chance with him, but Stretch had never returned from working on the machine the night before. If he could just get to the basement door. It was getting harder to breathe, hopefully someone would be out there. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present

Edge blinked open his eyes, feeling a cool rag run over his overheated forehead. The worried look on Stretch’s face didn’t suit him, but that was quickly replaced with surprise and relief when he noticed Edge was awake. 

“oh thank the stars, you’re awake. quick you need to tell me who you have a crush on!” Stretch said in a rush of words. Wait, was that his soul in Stretch’s other hand. He blinked, not sure if he was really seeing the flowers blooming out if it’s LV crust. 

“what?” Edge muttered out. “i don’t want to crush anyone.”

Stretch froze, hearing Edge talk in a lowercase tone, he shouldn't be doing that. “no no… a crush, you know, someone you’re fawning over, that you enamored with, you wanna jump their bones. look, you don’t have much time, you have Hanahaki Disease, it used to run rampant until we discovered the flower that was spreading it. i thought we got rid of it but i don’t know how you came across it. the only cure is to have the feeling of love returned to you. i need to know who it is that you’re in love with, otherwise…” Stretch looked away, unable to finish the sentence. 

“i… i don’t know.” Edge’s brow cressed in confusion. It was still hard to breathe and he needed to cough. He tried to roll over, Stretch quicking coming to his aid as Edge began to cough, producing an entire flower.

Stretch cursed under his breath before rolling Edge on his back. “you gotta know. is it someone in Underfell? i can go get them.” 

Edge only shook his head. 

“come on, are they one of us? Rus, Sans?” 

Edge gave a weaker shake. Stretch was starting to sound desperate. 

“your brother?” 

He barely had enough strength to raise his brow at that suggestion. 

“my brother?” 

Another shake and his sockets grew heavy.

“no, no, come on Edge, who is it?” Stretch began to shake Edge to try to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness. Edge’s sockets slipped closed and his body fell lax in his hands. Stretch nearly sobbed, soul pounding in his chest, the glow of Edge’s soul was growing dimmer as his mind raced for all the possibilities. 

Until it clicked.

“wait, is it me?” 

Edge didn’t respond, but his soul grew brighter at his words. 

“me?” 

Another glow responded. Stretch blinked

“it’s me… but how… shit!” Stretch quickly pressed their mouths together, pouring in as much love he had for the skeleton, the one he held a torch for the whole time and denied himself the thought of obtaining. In his hand the flowers began to recede back into Edge’s soul. 

Edge slowly came to as he was kissed, pressing back into the kiss as the pain in his soul turned back towards that fluttery feeling he decided he liked. He could feel his strength beginning to return, wanting to chase after that pleasant sensation. 

Stretch gently broke the kiss to watch Edge wake. Relieved, he looked down at the soul in his hand, satisfied to see the flowers fading before returning it to Edge’s body. Stretch checks Edge over, watching him carefully. 

Papyrus, Lv 15, 16/938 Hp  
Papyrus recovering

“how are you feeling?” Stretch asked, running a hand over Edge’s still warm skull. 

“Better. It doesn’t hurt, I can breathe.” Stretch was relieved to hear Edge talk more normally as he watched the fell monster take some deep unsteady breaths, Edge’s body and soul had taken a beating from the disease and would need a bit of time to recover. 

“why didn’t you tell me how you felt? could have avoided this whole mess.” Stretch ran his hand down to Edge’s cheekbone, letting it linger as Edge leaned into it. 

“I wasn’t really sure what I was feeling. I couldn’t identify it.” Edge admited, his voice still shaky, raised his hand over his sternum, gave it a slow rub. “Thought I was getting sick or cursed or something.” 

Stretch gave a short chuckle. “i think i get it, it’s strange and foreign and thus can’t be good, right?” Edge nodded “I’m surprised, never hear of anyone catching Hanahaki without knowing they were in love.” Stretch found himself stroking Edge’s face with his thumb, reluctantly removing it to pull the sheet higher on Edge’s body. “when you’re feeling better, you’re gonna have to show me where the plant is growing so no one else catches this.”

Edge yawns, looking every bit worn out. “In a cavern in Waterfall. I can take you there.” 

“think you can survive staying a little longer to recover.” Stretch asked gently, mentally noting he’d have to contact Red to update him.

Edge smiled back, sockets growing heavy with exhaustion. “What’s another week, I don’t mind it here.” Stretch chuckled beside him. “Can, can we keep doing what we were doing earlier?”

Stretch raised his brows at Edge, quickly running through the last few hours before figuring out what Edge meant. “oh, you want to keep kissing?” Stretch asked slyly, leaning closer.

Edge nodded, though looked to be a few moments away from falling asleep. “I really liked it.”

Stretch smiled gently, considered it before placing a kiss on Edge’s forehead, then his cheekbone and finally landing on Edge’s mouth. “i think we can do that.” 

Edge may have been kept from falling asleep for a little while, but he was beginning to enjoy these new feelings.


End file.
